


This book has many themes.

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: BtVS - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-04
Updated: 2006-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Tara loves about Oz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This book has many themes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alixtii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/gifts).



> [Originally written](http://hermionesviolin.livejournal.com/795024.html#cutid2) for a character love meme for for [](http://alixtii.livejournal.com/profile)[**alixtii**](http://alixtii.livejournal.com/).
> 
> **Spoilers:** nothing specific past "New Moon Rising" (4.19)
> 
> Title stolen from "Restless" (BtVS 4.22).

Oz scared her the first time she met him -- of course -- but she couldn't help respecting his willingness to leave when Willow made her decision.

She did a spell to check on him once.  She realized she could never tell Willow what she saw, so she never did it again.  Not that she saw anything bad.  On the contrary, she saw strength, dedication, and commitment.  She admired him tremendously.  She wasn't sure she'd have the strength to leave Willow if she needed to.

Sometimes she wished he would come back, just once, so she could talk to him.


End file.
